


Absolute Affection

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: Percy is completely infatuated with Jason, the really cute guy who just embarrassed him in front of the entire class. It’s all he can do to not stutter and go red when he’s around him, too bad Jason is straight and would never look twice at him...Jason can’t get Percy out of his mind, he just blurted out an answer that Percy was struggling with in front of the whole class. On top of that Leo won’t shut up about the dance that’s happening this weekend, if only he could go with Percy, yeah right, when pigs fly...
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: Percy Jackson FFs





	1. How Jason Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redo of a story I wrote a while back called The School Dance. I got the idea from sitting in my car listening to the song Breathless. I’ve been working on writing this for a long time, I have a bunch of chapters stored up so I can release them weekly. Please don’t forget to comment, I love hearing feedback and thoughts on the story.

Percy

Percy couldn’t take it much more. He was stuck in class, and he knew he should’ve been paying attention to his Art history teacher, Mr. Brunner, he was in danger of failing the class, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. What had caught and held his attention was Jason Grace. Jason was a popular, handsome guy that Percy felt was way out of his league. He occasionally wore glasses that drove Percy crazy, even more than he did normally. Also that adorable mark on his upper- “Mr. Jackson?” Percy started. “Y-yes?” He said reflexively. It was Mr. Brunner.

He realized that people were staring at him, including Jason. He felt his face burn. “I was asking what you thought this image represents.” He said, indicating the piece behind him. Percy was relieved to find he actually recognized it. “That’s Kronos eating his kids right?”

“Yes,” Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. “And he did this because...” “well...” Percy tried hard to think, “Kronos was the king god, and-“ “God?” Mr. Brunner asked, “Titans” Percy corrected himself, “And he didn’t trust his kids, they were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate his kids, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Later, when Zeus was grown up, tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his kids—“ a few girls behind Percy made a gagging sound, “god that’s so gross” said one girl.

“And do you know why he did this?” Mr. Brunner asked, “I...” Percy fumbled, “no I don’t” he said shamefully. A hand shot into the air, it was Jason. 

“He ate his kids because he was afraid they would supplant him like he did his own father.” Jason supplied. “Very good Mr. Grace” Mr. Brunner said. Percy felt his face burn even redder. The bell rang and in order to hide his face from further embarrassment he quickly made his way out the door. 

——————————————————  
Jason

Jason didn’t mean to blurt out the answer, it just came to him... he tried to pull Percy aside and let him know that he hadn’t meant anything by it, but by the time he stood up, Percy passed by before he could say a word. Mr. Brunner came up, “please don’t worry about Percy, he was simply embarrassed” he said in his sage voice. “I know, I don’t want to make him feel like that though” Jason said. 

“Have you considered telling the boy how you feel about him?” Mr. Brunner asked, making Jason freeze.” “Wh-what do you mean?” Asked Jason his own face going red now. Mr. Brunner put an arm on his shoulder, “my boy, it’s very clear that you have feelings for him, have you considered just being honest with him?” Jason felt his blood run cold and the color drain from his face, “h-how did you know?” He asked, making sure it was real. 

“Well for one, every time you look at the boy it’s written on your face,” the teacher said, “secondly, your reaction was plenty of confirmation.” Jason blushed, “fine yes I like him,” he admitted, “but it won’t work out, he’s with Annabeth.” Jason said, a hint of shame and sadness creeping into his voice. “Is he now?” Mr. Brunner said in surprise.

“I mean they’re always together, and they seem pretty at home with each other,” Jason reasoned. “You know,” Mr. Brunner started, “you seem fairly close with Miss. McClean, could he possibly be thinking the same about you?” Jason froze, stunned. “Food for thought my boy!” Mr. Brunner said waving it off, “now go and get some lunch, you look hungry” he said. Jason moved off as if in a trance, Mr. Brunner’s words racing through his mind.

As Jason walked into the cafeteria, he spotted Percy with Annabeth and their other friends Rachel, Grover, Will and Nico. Jason got his food and headed to go sit with his friends, but found himself waylaid by Drew, a pretty Asian girl. “Hey Jason” she said, “h-hey Drew” Jason replied a little embarrassed. “Do you have the algebra assignment done yet? I just can’t seem to figure it out and I know you’re like, super good at that kind of thing.” She said leaning to one side, her hand on her hip. “Y-yeah.” He said, “I mean I have it about halfway done.” “Omg, it would mean the world to me if I could copy off of your sheet just this once.” she plastered on a practiced, exaggerated, pleading face, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips.

“Shouldn’t you, you know, try and figure it out for yourself?” Jason asked, “but that would take like, ten times as long.” Drew complained. “I’ll think about it, I guess.” Jason said, which made Drew squeal and she hugged him tightly, nearly making him drop his food. “Omg Jason thank you like, a bunch!” She said and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, I didn’t say I’d do it yet!” Jason protested, “don’t worry honey,” she said turning away with a wink, “I know you’ll come through for me.” Jason looked at Percy whose face was burning and he turned away, “oh perfect” Jason said to himself.

Jason found Piper and Leo sitting with Hazel, Frank and Reyna. When he sat down, Leo clapped Jason on the back. “I was wondering where you were, we almost had to send out search parties to find you!” Piper simply rolled her eyes. “Oh for god’s sake Leo he wasn’t gone that long, anyway, what did the Asian Barbie-doll-reject want?” She asked, almost disgusted, “she wanted to copy my math homework.” Piper rolled her eyes. “I hope you told her no.” “I told her I’d think about it” Jason admitted, “dude...” Piper said, shaking her head at Jason.

“So have you guys seen the fliers for the school dance?” Hazel asked, trying to change the subject. Jason just stared at her, “what fliers?” He asked in a small voice, “what, were you too busy staring at Water Boy to see them?” Leo teased. In all honesty, that was exactly what had happened. “Are you planning on going with anyone?” Piper asked, not necessarily to Jason, but it was directed at him. Jason stole a glance at Percy, his lean build from years of exercising had sculpted him into a gorgeous young man.

“I wish...” Jason said more to himself than anyone in particular. He kept watching Percy to see if Mr. Brunner had been correct in his statements about Percy just being friends with Annabeth. Jason caught Percy look at him, then quickly look away. Was he blushing?

“Hey Reyna,” Leo said teasingly, “you wanna go with me don’t you?” He gave his usual impish grin, “Valdez I swear to god,” she said holding up her pen, “if you come anywhere near me I will cram this down your throat.” Everyone seemed startled by her answer. Leo just pondered for a moment, “so that’s a no then?” He asked, he leaned over to Piper, “felt like a no...” There was silence only for a moment, then they all burst out laughing. When the bell rang Leo rolled his eyes, “ugh, I have Water boy’s dad’s class next,” Percy’s step dad, Paul Blofis, was an English teacher at their school. 

Later, after school had finished for the day, Jason found Nico, who he knew was one of Percy’s closest friends. “Hey Nico I have a kinda weird question to ask.” Nico looked at him but didn’t respond so Jason continued, “are Percy and Annabeth dating?” Nico seemed stunned by the question for a second then gave a small chuckle, “no man,” he said, “they’re just friends.” Jason felt so relieved. “Then I have one more,” he said, taking a breath, “Do you, by chance, know if he’s into guys?” He ventured. 

“Jason look, you’re an awesome guy,” Nico said putting a hand on his shoulder, “but that’s not for me to divulge, if you wanna know that answer, that’s something you’d have to ask Percy yourself.” Jason bit his lip, “yeah, I can understand that,” he said. “If you want to find out, you should ask him yourself, he should be heading home soon, he’s walking home because Mr. Blofis has a meeting.” Nico advised, “but I have to get going. I have to go get some homework help real fast,” he said and walked briskly off. 

He then saw Percy walking down the hall. “Oh, hey Percy!” Jason called. Percy got a scared look on his face, then it was gone. “Hey Jason what’s up?” He asked. Jason's heart was pounding as he said, “I wanted to apologize for butting in in class today, I didn’t mean to seem like a show off, it just sort of slipped out I guess,” he bumbled on. Percy sighed, “look it’s ok man, honestly I’m over it, it happens, can’t really do anything about it.” “I-oh ok good” Jason said, a little nervous now. They stood there for a few seconds not really sure what to say, “look Jason,” Percy started, “I gotta go. I have things to do and people to see, I’ll catch up with you later” he said and Jason blushed again, “oh, yeah, ok, yeah that’s fine I’ll see you around I guess.” And Percy walked off and out the school doors, leaving Jason behind with the immensely powerful urge to bang his head against a locker, “super smooth Grace,” he said to himself, “like a brick why don’t you?”


	2. How to Ask For a Date... Awkwardly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason both get chastised for being idiots, and someone decides to leave a note in Percy’s locker.

Jason

As Jason walked home, Piper caught up with him. She only lived a few blocks so they usually ended up walking home together anyway. “What kept you?” She asked, “usually we walk home the whole way” Jason sighed, “well, if I’m being honest I went to ask Nico if he knew whether Percy liked guys or not” he said matter of factly. Piper paused for a second and then laughed. Jason blushed as she did.

“Well you don’t have to make fun of me for it” he said defensively. “No no no,” she said calming down, “I’m laughing because it took you forever to get up the nerve to do it!” Jason felt the redness deepen, “hey! It wasn’t until Mr. Brunner said something today that made me think Percy and Annabeth weren’t dating” he said and kept walking. Piper caught up and said, “oh yeah, no, they’re definitely not dating”. Jason stopped and she walked on a bit before realizing he wasn’t there. 

She turned around, “what’s wrong?” She asked, “do you know if he is?” He asked, “I can’t say for sure but I definitely think you should ask him to the dance” Jason paused looking at her blankly, “hang on, what?” He said. “Ask him, instead of waiting, or going alone” she said looking back, “no, I get that, but what do you mean?” He asked, incredulous. She rolled her eyes, “okay let’s try this another way,” she gets closer to him, “ask Percy Jackson to homecoming” she said frankly. “First of all I embarrassed him in class today,” Jason said defensively, “not the most motivating moment when you want to ask out the guy you’re crushing on.”

“Second, what would make him want to go with me?” He asked “Well for one thing you’re a cute and kind person,” Piper replied, starting to get frustrated, “for another thing, if you don't ask him, you won’t know what he’s going to say, it could turn out that he likes you just as much as you like him!” 

Jason contemplated that, Soon they reached his house, “I’ll think about it” he said, and Piper rolled her eyes, “you ask him, or I swear to god, I will get Leo involved,” she said “and you don’t want that!” Jason looked a little scared at that thought, “oh god please don’t,” he said, a small tremor in his voice. “Well you better ask fast, it’s this Saturday!” Piper said. “That gives you...” she counted, “four days!”  
___________________________________

Percy

Percy felt really bad for the way he’d treated Jason. “God, he probably thinks I hate him,” Percy said to himself. “It was really nice of him to check on me though,” Percy said. His house wasn’t too far from the school thank goodness, it was a very nice, well kept two stories, this was due to his mother being a successful novelist. It was something she had always wanted to do and it turned out she’d been very good at it. Percy walked into the house and, with nothing to do but do homework, and wait for his parents and little sister to get home, Percy decided to video call with Annabeth for a little bit and confess what he’d done. 

“Wow, way to go Seaweed Brain,” she said sarcastically when he’d told her what happened, “he’ll really want to go out with you now after that.” Percy held his head in shame. “Yes, I know I messed up-“ he started to say, “okay no,” she said cutting him off, “no pity parties, you need to get up the balls to say something to him before the chance is gone for good.” “What if he’s already going out with Drew?” He asked, “you saw them at lunch today.” “Seriously?”Annabeth said, “you think he’s going out with that harpy?” Percy laughed. “Honestly knowing her, she may have been flirting, but he was definitely not into it.” 

“You think?” Percy asked, “yeah,” Annabeth replied. “I don’t even know what I’d say,” He whined. “Why not just start with how he makes you feel?” She offered. “Yeah I suppose,” he said tentatively. “Look Percy, the dance is still a week away but it’s moving fast so you need to hurry before he ends up going with someone else,” Percy knew she was right but hated to vindicate her, “Dad’s calling me, I gotta go let's talk about this later” she said, softening a bit. “Alright, yeah” he said, “talk to you later.” He hung up and attempted to get some homework done, but of course his thoughts kept drifting back to Jason, and how Percy had treated him. How could he have let himself say that to him? He thought to himself. 

The next morning he went to school and looked around for Jason so he could apologize. When he couldn’t find him, he went to his locker. He opened it to discover a small note inside. He unfolded the paper and it read, “I want to ask you a question, text me at this number:” and it was followed up with a phone number. It was signed, a secret admirer. Percy stared at it, “what the hell?” He said to himself, then looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. When he didn’t see anyone, he pocketed the paper and went to his first class. 

As Percy sat in his English class, he knew he should be paying attention to what his stepdad, Paul, was talking about. They were supposed to be going over Edgar Allen Poe, but Percy couldn’t keep his mind on the story. He pulled the note out, and looked at it. “Who could this be from?” He asked himself. He flipped the paper over in his hand, there was nothing else written. His friend Rachel caught his eye from across the aisle and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Percy said quietly, “I’ll tell you later” she nodded. He looked back at the number, pulled out his phone and decided to take a chance and typed, “hello, who is this?” And put his phone and the paper away.

Once class was over he explained it. She stared at him, “you just texted the number on the paper and you don’t know who it’s from, who you're texting, or for what reason,” “I have a natural curiosity” Percy said nonchalantly. Rachel rolled her eyes. “You’re the one talking to the creepy dude” she said walking off. Percy pulled out his phone and saw a message he had missed from the mysterious number. The text read: “meet me at locker 590 after next class period, so I can ask you in person.” Percy checked his watch, “oh crap I’m gonna be late if I don’t hurry!” With that, he ran off to his next class. 

After his class he went to find the locker as he neared it he noticed a guy standing by the locker. Blonde hair, tallish, good form, as he neared the locker though he froze in his tracks. It was Jason. Then after getting over his shock, he walked up tentatively and asked, “hey, is this locker 590?” He saw Jason freeze and turn around. He looked pale as a ghost. Moreover he looked surprised to see Percy standing there, Is this who I’m supposed to be meeting? He thought to himself. Jason nodded biting his lip in a seriously adorable way, “I was told you wanted to ask me something?” 

Jason had several expressions cross his face in a matter of moments. “I um...”he said awkwardly. Percy felt so confused. “You were the one that texted me right? This is your number?” He said, showing Jason the phone, “y-yeah, that’s mine” Jason replied. “What I wanted to ask was...” he trailed off. Inadvertently, Percy glanced at his watch out of habit, the break was almost over. Something seemed to connect in Jason’s brain and he said, “I was wondering if you had any plans on going to the dance with anyone.” Percy just stared at him. What the hell? Percy thought to himself. Why would he want to know that?

“No, not really” Percy said nonchalantly. “I mean I suppose I might go with friends but that’s if I don’t end up having a date.” “You know what?” Jason said feeling the fear closing in, “never mind... I don’t know where I was going with that...” he scratched his neck nervously. Percy looked at his watch again, “hey listen,” he said, “we can talk about this later, I just really need to get to class,” Jason blushed, “lets meet up by the lunch room” Percy said before turning and running to class. Jason watched him running off, the question still lodged in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment I’d love to know what you guys think, Jason is so nervous he’s gonna miss his chance if he isn’t careful...


	3. “Do You Want To...?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason attempts to ask Percy out one more time. Hopefully, things wont get as awkward as last time was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been hell for me, but I’m glad to be starting a new one! I’m working on getting more chapters written for you all, don’t forget to comment!

New Story chapter 3

Percy sat through his next class, wondering what Jason wanted to ask, and why he brought up the dance, but truth be told Percy wasn’t even thinking about the dance. 

During art history class, Mr. Brunner kept shooting both Percy and Jason glances, even though he wasn’t asking them questions, it felt a little weird to Percy. Time seemed to tick by slower than Percy could ever have dreamed time could go. There was no way to make time go faster either. Finally the bell rang and everyone stood up, including Jason. Percy got worried for a moment and tried to catch up but was pleased to see Jason waiting outside the door for him. For some reason, though, Jason seemed to be a little green. 

“Hey” Percy said a little timidly when he reached Jason. “H-hey” Jason said just as timidly. They began to slowly move down the hallway with the rest of the crowd. “How has your day been going?” Jason asked, “fine...?” Percy replied, a little unsure, Jason was clearly stalling. “What did you want to ask me?” Percy asked, “and why do you seem terrified of me?” “Well...” Jason said seemingly wracking his brain, “I was wondering if...” he took a deep breath. “If you wanted to go to the homecoming with me.” Percy froze, _there was no way Jason Grace had just said those words, absolutely no way._

When he regained the ability to speak again, he said “Huh?” Jason stopped and blushed really deeply, turning his head to try and hide it, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the homecoming with me?” Percy blinked again, he was still adamant that there had to be some kind of catch or something. “Y-you mean, as like... friends?” He said, trying to make sure. “Well... Jason said nervously, _no..._ Percy thought to himself, _there’s no way,_ “I was actually thinking as dates...” Jason said forcing himself to make eye-contact. 

“A-are you serious?” Percy asked. The hallway was starting to empty now. Jason looked away again, “look, it’s okay if you don’t want to,” he said, “I just wanted to...” he froze when Percy took his hand, “no,” Percy said, “I’d love to,” he started blushing now too. “I just didn’t realize you were serious.” Without realizing it their hands became interlocked. They both looked down and realized what had happened, they let each other go. 

“Would you like to hang out for a little bit after school?” Jason asked, “yeah definitely,” Percy said with a grin. They got their food together, and Percy offered Jason a spot at the table with his friends and Jason said, “actually I need to get some homework help from Reyna, but we can catch up to each other after school.” Percy blushed a little, “I’ll be there,” he said. Percy went and sat with his friends who’d be watching them the whole time, when he sat down. Impatiently Annabeth said “well? What happened?” Percy was staring at nothing in particular and said, “I... have a date,” he said and they all seemed a little taken aback, “with Jason.” None of them really seemed to know what to think. 

_________________________________________________  
Jason

“What the hell was that about?” Leo demanded when Jason sat down. Jason was in a daze. He’d just asked Percy Jackson on a date, technically twice. “Earth to Jason,'' Leo said snapping his fingers in Jason’s face. Reyna slapped his hands away. “Hey!” He complained, “Jason, what happened?” Reyna tried in a kinder tone. “I just asked Percy to the homecoming...” Jason said, still a little in shock. Leo slapped his hands on the table, “oh my god” he said a little loudly, “you mean you and Water Boy are da-“ “Valdez I swear to god I will sew that mouth shut.” Reyna said. Leo sat down obediently. Jason still was trying to process it. 

The rest of the day seemed to speed by. Jason wanted to do so many things before meeting up with Percy, he needed to cut his hair, get a better, less trashy shirt, he needed to exchange his glasses for contacts, and twenty other things. He knew though, if Percy saw any of that stuff, he’d known Jason had made an effort to change for him and that probably wasn’t a good idea. Percy sent him a text after the final bell rang. It said “Meet me in the parking lot.” Jason replied with “I’ll be there” and went to his locker, got out what he needed and headed out to the parking lot. 

Percy found him standing in the parking lot and they smiled at each other. “Hello” Jason said a little awkwardly, he still wasn’t really sure this all was actually happening. “Hey” Percy replied. “I felt bad being so awkward earlier.” Jason said blushing, “no, it’s ok, I promise” Percy said, smiling that smile Jason loved so much. “How were the rest of your classes?” “They were good” Jason replied, then he blushed a little, “though to be honest, I wasn’t paying much attention.” “Why’s that?” Percy asked, “because I was too busy thinking about you.” Jason said matter-of-factly. Percy blushed a little and smiled. “Yeah...” he said, “I was thinking about you too.” 

Jason blushed, he still wasn’t used to Percy liking him. Jason thought about when he’d first had feelings for Percy, it had been when they were just starting middle school. Percy had been late, and hadn’t been able to find his homeroom, and he’d ended up sitting next to Jason. His eyes had kept shifting to Percy so much that the teacher almost said something. Jason smiled to himself a little at that thought. Percy put a soft hand on Jason’s shoulder, “where are you?” He asked, Jason was lost, “w-what do you mean I’m right here.” “No,” Percy said with a laugh, “I mean, you seem lost in thought.” “Oh,” Jason blushed a little, “I was thinking of the day we first met.” 

Percy laughed again, “god that feels like a lifetime ago.” He said, “yeah it really does” Jason said, “ok so,” Percy said standing straighter a little bit. “My mom has instructed me to invite you over for dinner,” Percy said, “I think she wants the chance to get to know you a bit before...” he trailed off, reddening a little, “before the dance.” It was clear he’d thought about saying “our date”. Jason smiled and said, “I’d love to come.” Then he looked down at what he was wearing, “oh god, I’m so sorry, maybe I should go home and change.” He was in a ruffled, deep, dark purple t-shirt and shorts, along with his cruddy shoes that were kind of ripping. 

“How close do you live?” Percy asked. “About a 10 or 15 minute walk that way,” Jason said pointing in the direction of his house. Percy nodded, “I can walk you home if you like, then either we can walk to my house or you can come later,” then blushed a little, “if you still want to come I mean.” Jason put his hand on Percy’s, and smiled at him and said, “of course I want to come!” They began walking toward Jason’s house. “The good thing,” Percy said, “is that Paul has a teacher’s meeting to go to, so we’ll have the place to ourselves for a little while.” Jason felt his face go red, “ok that isn’t what I meant,” Percy said, his face reddening as well.

When they arrived at Jason’s house, a girl answered. She was wearing a “Death to Barbie” T-shirt, dark jeans and dark hair with a few silver streaks in her hair. “Oh, hey Percy,” she said. “Hey” he said a little awkwardly in response. Jason had forgotten that Thalia was a really good friend of Percy’s until she had graduated. “What are you doing here?” She asked, looking between her friend and little brother. Jason felt his face redden a little, “Percy invited me to have dinner at his place, do you mind?” Their mom hadn’t really ever been in the picture, and his dad was always off traveling so it was usually him, and his sister all the time. Thalia looked a little taken aback, “oh wow, since when have you two done that?” She asked Jason again, could feel the redness filling his face. “Since I asked him to the homecoming dance earlier today,” he said sheepishly. 

Thalia’s eyebrows shot up at that; so high, Jason was a little concerned they weren’t going to come down. “Really?” She asked looking at Percy, “yeah, he asked me” he said getting a little red in the face himself. She let them in and while she and Percy talked and caught up, Jason went into his room to change. He found a nice dark gray henley shirt and khakis. Jason rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to just below his elbow and then walked out to the living room. When Percy noticed him, he had to make a conscious effort not to gape at how handsome Jason looked. “W-wow” he said. Thalia touched his chin with her finger. He looked at her, “what was that for?” She smiled teasingly, “I was helping you pick your jaw up.” He gave her a dry look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally he did it, it’s about time! Also I had a lot of fun writing Thalia ^_^. Don’t forget to leave a comment, and join us next time, when Percy has to brave his new boyfriend meeting his parents!


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes over to the Jackson’s to have dinner. Percy is going to try not to be embarrassed by his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good Valentine’s Day!! I will have the next chapter up and ready next week Sunday night.

Percy and Jason walked down the street together. As they walked, they nervously tried to keep the conversation going. After a few blocks, they arrived at Percy’s house. Percy unlocked the door, and held it open for Jason. As Jason looked around, he was astounded, “wow,” he said, “you have a really nice place here!” “Thanks,” Percy laughed, “my mom will love hearing that, it’s hard for her to feel satisfied that the house looks good and presentable for company.” 

Percy excused himself, walked to his room and changed into a v-neck T-shirt and a pair of khakis. Jason was in the kitchen when Percy found him again. “Ok...” Jason said looking at the centerpiece on the table, there were cookies in a clear, glass jar on top of the fridge, and looked back at Percy, “I kinda feel the need to ask, what’s up with the blue stuff, mainly the food?” He pointed to the cookies. 

Percy blushed a little bit. “So my favorite color is blue, but that’s not the reason,” Percy started shyly, “the blue food started as a joke to prove my first stepfather wrong,” Jason was surprised, he hadn’t realized Percy had had another stepfather before Mr. Blofis, “he claimed there was no such thing as blue foods, and me and my mom, who at the time was working at the ‘Sweet on America’ candy store, went out of her way to prove him wrong.” Jason smiled a little. “And we just kept doing it” Percy said. “I didn’t realize you had two step fathers,” Jason said. 

He immediately knew he’d hit a sore spot, because Percy went quiet. “Yeah,” Percy said, looking down. “He was...” he trailed off, “he was not a great guy”. Jason blushed, clearly there was history there, that Percy didn’t like. Jason made an effort to change the subject. 

As they waited for Percy’s parents to get home, they decided to watch some tv. When Percy’s mother walked in the door she saw the boys on the couch, and though Jason noticed she had a look of exhaustion one second, her face suddenly morphed into a smile that made Jason feel funny. Accepted? Loved? She had a smile that was like a declaration of how happy she was to see you. “Hi!” She said, “you must be Jason!” She said walking over, and held out her hand. “I’m Sally.” Jason cheerfully took it, “I’m sorry, I didn’t have much time to tidy the place up a little bit.” She said, her ears reddening a little. “No please Mrs. Blofis,” Jason says, “your house looks wonderful.” Sally beamed at him, “oh please Jason, call me Sally,” she said, “and thank you for being so sweet.” 

She turned to Percy, “do you have any homework?” The latter blushes, “just a little bit mom, I got a good chunk of it done during study hall.” “Good!” She said sweetly, “you boys have fun and I’ll make some dinner for us.” Jason turned to Percy, “holy shit dude,” he said, “your mom is awesome!” Percy smiled proudly, “yeah she is,” he suddenly looked deep in thought, “she’s also one of the strongest people I know.”

_________________________________________________  
Percy

Percy was lost in thought. He had suddenly begun to remember the events of what had happened. “Gabe”, he thought to himself. He was one of the two people that brought up the worst memories possible for him. He still wasn’t sure why his mom had put up with that scumbag. He had been horrible, he’d hit her a few times, as well as Percy. Then there was the “incident”. He instinctively ran his fingers across his abdomen, where “it” still sat, the scar. He still felt the crushing hands around his throat, the spit sprayed onto his face during the yelling. 

Jason placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said, “where are you?” It’s the same question Percy had asked him earlier. Percy gave a small smile, “I was just thinking” Percy said. “Anything in particular?” Jason asks, wanting to help. “Not really,” Percy said. Jason seemed to decide to leave it, which Percy was grateful for. 

When Paul got home, he noticed the new person. “Hello Jason,” he says with a smile. Jason smiled back, “hello Mr. Blofis,” he said, shaking his hand. It felt so weird being at the home of his English teacher. They both noticed the little girl acting very shy. “Jason, this is Estelle,” he said, putting a hand on her head. She blushed and turned away trying to hide her face. Paul laughed, “you know Jason,” he said conspiratorially, “I think she has a bit of a crush on you.” Jason laughed. 

“Better be careful Percy” his mom called from the kitchen. Percy blushed but he laughed along anyway, he couldn’t believe how awesome Jason was being, he was a little afraid to admit it but this guy was seriously stealing his heart. “You guys got home just in time,” Sally says, “dinner is almost ready.” Paul kissed her hello, “good, it smells wonderful!”

As they ate dinner, Sally and Paul asked how school was going and asked Jason how his sister was. When Sally asked how they ended up going to the dance together, they both blushed. “Jason put a note in my locker,” Percy said, glancing at Jason, “telling me to text him.” “Ah!” Paul said smiling, “so that’s the paper you were looking at during class.” Sally gave Percy a look and then smiled. “That’s really sweet of you Jason” Sally gave him a smile. 

When they all finished eating, Sally began clearing the table. She brought hers, Estelle’s and Paul’s plates to the sink; and Jason took Percy’s and his up as well. Sally took them smiling, “aww thank you sweetie.” “Is there anything else I can do to help?” Sally turned to Percy with a smug smile, “you need to bring this one around more often” she said. “Mom!” Percy said, his face turning an exquisite shade of red. Jason looked both like he was blushing too but was also smiling. 

After the dishes were clean, Percy asked if Jason wanted to do some of their Art History homework. Jason smiled and said “I’d love to.” The homework was a list of images and they had to decide which culture they were from, the name of the piece, and other specifics. They worked together, Percy realized he seemed to have learned the terms and memorized the differences better when they thought up tricks to help him remember. This helped especially with the different column types. 

When it was time for Jason to leave Sally hugged him goodbye and said that she hoped he’d come back soon. While walking down the street, Percy took his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason look at him. Jason squeezed his hand and smiled. 

As they walked, and held hands, Percy was so happy. When they arrived at Jason’s house they both seemed reluctant to let go, they both smiled nervously, and Jason bit his lip. “Please thank your parents for letting me come over?” Jason asked timidly, Percy smiled, “I definitely will,” he said, “I hope you had fun.” Jason grinned widely, “I had the time of my life.” Jason leaned in and kissed his cheek and then walked toward the house, Percy watched him go, then, as he turned Jason called, “text me when you get home!” Percy smiled and said he would. The whole walk home, he had the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment! I love to know what you guys are thinking.


	5. Dealing with Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their first day of school as a couple. However not everyone is super thrilled for them. If you’d like, you can email me directly at awilczynski@comcast.net, let me know you’re messaging about the story and I’d be happy to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I’m trying to keep up and write more chapters, work makes it tough but I’m trying.

Percy

The next day, Percy saw Jason outside the school. Jason caught up with him and said good morning, before Percy could respond, Annabeth came up and smiled, “so you guys finally got together?” Percy smiled, “yes we did.” Jason blushed a little. Percy dropped Jason off at his locker and said goodbye. He and Annabeth walked to their lockers which were near each other. 

“So how does it feel?” Annabeth asked, “honestly?” Percy said, “terrifying,” Annabeth just looked at him, “well I mean, I’m scared of slipping up and doing something wrong.” Annabeth laughed, "Percy, given that he turned out to be just as into you as you were him, I don't think scaring him off is a concern at the moment," she said, looking back toward where they'd left Jason, catching him glance at Percy a few times..” 

Percy went to his first class where Paul continued the lesson on Edgar Allen Poe. As Paul read the day's notes off to the class, Rachel caught Percy's attention from the seat to his right. She kept looking over at him as she hastily scribbled some of the notes onto her arm, joining the collage of doodles and reminders. "Psst," she hissed to him, “Well what happened?” “It was Jason,” Percy said, “he asked me out to the dance.” “What!?” Racheal said a little too loud. “Miss. Dare?” Paul asked, “is there a problem?” “No Mr. Blofis,” she said, blushing a little. “Perhaps you could read the next paragraph for the class.” 

She proceeded to read a passage Percy really didn’t understand. Something about a talking raven and a guy arguing with it. Once she finished, Paul nodded, “do you know why our narrator is yelling at this raven?” Racheal stared blankly at him, “n-no sir.” Paul nodded again, “I see, what about you Mason?” When Paul moved into, Rachael looked back to Percy, “so what did he do?” 

Percy blushed, “he kinda just, asked” Rachael gave him a look, “wow really?” “What?” Percy said defensively, “he was really nervous when he asked and if I’m honest, I didn’t see it coming.” Percy could see Paul eyeing him so he decided to shut up. Unlike everyone else, Percy knew he wasn’t safe from trouble after class. 

Jason

Jason couldn’t believe what was happening. Percy Jackson was his boyfriend. True, they’d been together less than a day, but still. His day seemed to fly by. Before he knew it, he was sitting in Mr. Brunner’s class. The Latin teacher seemed to know what had happened. Jason wasn’t sure how but he gave Jason a knowing smile. When class concluded, Jason met Percy outside the classroom. Percy took Jason’s hand and Jason felt himself go red in the cheeks. Percy seemed to take this as embarrassment and let go of Japan’s hand and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to just...grab your hand like that.” 

Jason smiled and laced his fingers with Percy’s. “it’s ok,” he said, “I was blushing because I’m happy... and I’m still trying to believe it’s real.” Percy smiled back at him, “honestly I’m doing the same thing,” he admitted. As they walked down the hall they heard a voice behind them, “so what is this?” The both turned around to find Clarisse, a bully who was a minor nuisance at best. “We’re walking down the hall, what does it look like?” Percy fired back. “Holding hands?” She asked, “what, is he your boyfriend now Jackson?” “As a matter of fact he is. Is there a problem with that?” Percy said and Jason looked at him and blushed a little bit. Clarisse pauses, clearly she hadn’t expected that answer, “whatever weirdos,” she said and walked off.

They entered the cafeteria together and they got their food. Jason saw his friends all gathered together. Percy saw what he was looking at, and told Jason, “why not ask your friends if they’d like to come and join us at our table,” Jason stared at him, “there’s more than enough room,” Percy added.

Jason walked over to his friends. Leo clapped him on the back, “I heard you’d worked up the balls to ask Water Boy out. Congrats dude!” Jason smiled, “thanks man,” he said, “hey, Percy said if you guys want to come join us over at their table, they’d love to have you”. They all looked at each other and then smiled. Everyone stood up and they all walked over to Percy’s table. Jason sat next to Percy and the others took their places. Percy intertwined his fingers with Jason’s and Jason smiled at him. From behind them they heard a disgusted gasp, “oh my god!”

Jason turned around to find Drew. “Ah crap…,” he said to himself. “Jason, what the hell!?” She said. Jason looked around, he looked to Percy and back, “w-what?” “Don’t say ‘what?’ to me like that! What are you doing holding hands with him!?” Drew demanded pointing a finger at Percy. “Because we're going out?” Jason offered. “No.” Drew said firmly, “absolutely not, you’re supposed to be going out with me!” Jason genuinely had no idea what she was talking about, “wait, what?” He looked at Percy, blushing deeply, but Percy seemed to be just as confused.

“Yeah, of course the hot jock is always supposed to be going out with the hot girl,” Drew insisted. “It isn’t supposed to be the hot jock going out with the weirdo nerd.” Jason heard Piper scoff, “what the hell is your problem McLean?” Drew said staring daggers at Piper. “Drew I think all that makeup and perfume is starting to rot your brain.” 

“How dare you say that to me Dumpster Girl” Drew said using her nickname for Piper. “Drew, you need to get lost,” Percy said, holding up his and Jason’s intertwined hands, “Jason is mine and you’re just going to have to deal with it.” Jason blushed at that. “You can’t claim him like a piece of furniture,” she lectured, “he is a human being with free will and the ability to choose for himself! Now come on baby, please… let’s get away from these losers.” She said trying to coax Jason like a dog. 

“You’re right, I do have the ability to choose,” Jason said. Drew smiled a little, but it fell when Jason leaned into Percy, “and I chose Percy. Sorry Drew, I just don’t like girls.” She scoffed, “you do realize that means you guys are like, going to hell right?” She said folding her arms. “Well then that means I’ll be with him for eternity.” He said, then felt his face grow hot. She stamped her foot, “Ugh, you are so infuriating!” She said, “can't you see I’m trying to help you?” She said stepping forward trying to take his hand. 

Piper, Annabeth and Reyna all stood up, Piper actually put her arm between Drew and Jason. “Drew I think it’s time you leave and go sit at your own table, you’re making a scene.” Annabeth said in a calming tone. It was true, quite the crowd was turning to watch them. “Don’t tell me what to do, Chase!” Drew snapped, Annabeth stared at her dryly, “would you rather stand there then in front of everyone making a fool of yourself?” Drew huffed and stomped back to her table. “what a wonderful idea,” Annabeth said, “damn wish I’d thought of it.”

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Percy and Jason occasionally saw each other in the halls, but only came together again at the end of the day. Percy had told Paul he was going to walk Jason home and do some homework at Jason’s place for a bit. “He said to make sure that we were doing work and not just being all lovey-dovey and distracted.” Percy admitted, getting red in the face. Jason laughed though, and blushed himself. 

When they arrived at Jason's house, Thalia greeted them at the door. "Hey, Percy!" She smiled. "Hey, Thalia." Percy replied, "mind if Jason and I work on some homework together for a while?" "Nah, go ahead," she said, welcoming them in, "by the way, Jason, me and the girls are going out in a bit, and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Jason noticed that her makeup and hair looked half-done. "Cool, have fun," Jason replied before he and Percy walked into the living room to work and Thalia went back to her room. 

While they were studying types of columns and mosaics, their hands drifted together, almost subconsciously, and they seemed to always find small ways to brush each other's arm or knee, so that they were always touching. Thalia came down a short while later, wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a denim jacket. She was putting in her earbuds and typing something on her phone before sitting down in an armchair nearby, with her legs thrown over one arm. 

An hour later there was a honk. “Alright that’s my ride!” “Have fun!” Jason called back to her. “My one request,” she said, “is if you two are going to have sex, please keep it in your room.” Jason knew she was teasing, but he also knew that both his and Percy’s faces had just gone beet red. She laughed and closed the door behind her. 

They did their homework and Jason agreed to help Percy study for a test. They decided to order pizza and Percy texted his parents and said he was eating with Jason. When it arrived they sat together and watched T.V.. After they finished, Jason wasn’t sure how or when it happened, but the next thing he knew, he and Percy were holding each other. Jason had to fight the urge to kiss Percy. He knew he wanted to wait until the dance to do it. For now, he was just happy he’d gotten the courage to ask Percy out. _Finally, you’re all mine!_ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!I will of course have a new chapter ready for next week. We’re getting closer to the dance.


	6. Dance Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth are going clothes shopping for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, it’s a build up to the next chapter which is the school dance. So keep an eye out for it next Sunday. I had to write this chapter a little on the spot, so it may not be as good as some of my other chapters but I’m making the next chapter hopefully good enough that I make up for it.

Percy 

The day before the dance, Friday, Percy was waiting for his final class to end because Paul had promised to let him take his car to go shopping for nice clothes to wear to the dance. Annabeth going with him too. Sally had agreed to it 

When the class ended, he picked up his stuff, when to his locker, along the way he met up with Jason, they walked down the hall holding hands and being cute. They stopped at Paul’s classroom so Paul could give Percy his keys and his credit card. Paul asked how both their days were before handing over the keys, then the card. When Percy reached out for the card Paul pulled it back for a second. “Try not to spend too much please?” He asked. “Of course I promise I won’t, I’ll have Annabeth there to help me.” Percy said. 

He and Jason left the classroom and continued on to Percy’s locker. The talked as Percy put his books away in the locker. They then met Annabeth at the front of the school. Jason gave Percy a hug, and told him, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He ran to meet up with Piper to walk home. Percy and Annabeth found that Paul had parked his car near the front of the school for them. 

They got into the car and Percy drove them to the mall. After walking around and admiring all the stores they usually liked toe go to: Hot Topic, American eagle, Annabeth even dragged him into Express. She made him stay outside a dressing room as she tried on dresses.

After trying on five dresses she stood and contemplated. “Hmmmm,” she said, “I like this one,” she said indicating dress number three, which was a pale gray dress with a white belt. “Though I also like this one.” Indicating dress number five, a white sleeveless dress with a stormy gray band around the waist. “Ugh I can’t decide.” She whined. 

Inside, Percy was screaming with boredom and frustration. “Which do you like more?” He asked, “you can at least narrow the selection down.” “Hmmmm, I think...” she said thoughtfully, “actually I think I’m going to come back on my own later and decide, we can go now.” Percy stared at her with blank look. “What?” She asked, “I um...” Percy said, shaking his head a little, “n-nothing let’s go.”

They went to a store that looked really fancy. It had a lot of sharp looking outfits for guys. Shirts, ties, jackets, pants, vests, dress shoes, even the handkerchiefs. “Why do they have those?” Percy asked. “God you can be really uncultured sometimes Seaweed Brain.” Percy stared at her, “they are there mostly for decoration, they look fancy.” She explained. “Oh” was all Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. She took Percy to find a staff member to help them. They found a guy named Mitchell who was behind the counter. Annabeth explained that their school was having a dance and that they were looking for nice clothes for Percy. Mitchell sized him up and thought for a moment. He gave a small smirk that made Percy a little nervous.

Percy shifted a little, feeling like a specimen under a microscope. Then he snapped his fingers, “the cute ones are always the fun subjects.” Mitchell said more to himself then Percy. The comment made him blush. “I have a few ideas, let me grab a few things and meet me at the dressing rooms, they are around the corner.” Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. When Mitchell came back with a few shirts, pants and ties he handed them to Percy and told him which set of clothes were meant to go together. 

Percy went into a dressing room and tried on each outfit and stepped out to show his audience of Annabeth and Mitchell. They gave their judgments for each of them. Finally with the last outfit, Percy stepped out and Annabeth gasped. “Oh yes please” Mitchell said fanning himself a little bit. Percy looked in the mirror and had to admit he looked good. 

Percy changed back into his normal clothes. As Mitchell rang them up, Percy felt Mitchell watching him periodically. As they walked out to the car Annabeth laughed. “Oh my god he was totally checking you out!” Percy blushed, “Yeah I thought I saw that, I already have Jason though.” “True but it was still cute.” Annabeth said, “and to be perfectly fair, so was he.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dodgy, I promise you’ll find out about what outfits they have next chapter. I tried to make this chapter good and interesting, even though it’s rather short.


	7. The School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is finally here. Percy and Jason are nervous for how it will go and everyone is ready to have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the chapter you’ve all been waiting for. I hope you guys enjoy, I loved writing this chapter most of all. It was inspired by the songs Breathless by the Corrs, and Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley. Please leave comments I love the feedback.

Tonight was the big night...

Paul and Percy drove and picked up Jason. Paul was one of the chaperones for the event so he figured he’d give the boys a lift. When they pulled up, Percy got out. He was dressed in black dress pants, a slightly rumpled white shirt with a unstraightened collar, a blue-green tie that was slightly loose (even though his mother had insisted he tighten it, he loosened it the moment he walked out the door). He went up to Jason’s front door and knocked. 

Thalia answered the door, looked Percy up and down and smiled. 

“You clean up real well Jackson,” Percy blushed a little bit, “come on in, he’s just finishing up.” She turned aside to let Percy in. As he stood in the living room he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. What he saw made him stare.

Jason stood halfway down the stairs wearing a white button down shirt, a dark gray tie, a stormy gray vest that hugged his form well, gray dress pants and black shoes. 

“Wow,” Percy said.

“Wow yourself” Jason said. 

“Alright lovebirds,” Thalia said, “I’m having girls night, so stop your gawking and get the hell out of my house” Thalia said. She gave Jason a hug goodbye, and added, whispering “I’m really proud of you little bro.” And kissed his head.

Paul pulled up to the school and let the boys walk in. The first person they ran into was Annabeth. She walked up in a gorgeous long gray dress that brought out her eyes, and her hair down. 

“Oh my god Percy, you’re actually dressed up!” She said. 

“Yeah Jason is the only reason I’m wearing these” he said pointing to the dress pants. Annabeth gave Jason an approving look. 

“Holy shit. He must really be into you...” she said. 

“Annabeth please I’m already getting it from Mom.” He said covering his eyes in shame.

Jason put his other hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you,” he said with a smile. Percy looked up, his face red. 

“Can we please just go?” He asked softly. All three of them walked into the gym where they found Leo in a dress shirt and dress pants with suspenders. 

“Hey you guys made it!” He said. He led them over to Reyna, Piper, Will and Nico. With them was a girl Percy had seen in the halls before but never really spoke to. “Guys,” said Leo, “this is Calypso.” She was very pretty, she had a white dress that sparkled when she moved, and her hair was down over one shoulder.

Reyna was in a long sleeveless red dress, and Piper was in a white Greek-looking dress. Nico was in a black dress shirt, pants and shoes, a black tie and vest. Will was in black pants, shirt, and shoes with an orange tie. 

“Wow,” Piper said, “everyone looks amazing!” Nico blushed a little and Will held his hand. 

When the upbeat music began to play, they all formed a group and they all started dancing in a circle. Leo, trying to be cool and dance in the center like a mosh pit, and Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth taking turns pulling him back. After a few songs Frank and Hazel walked in. 

“Are we the last ones to arrive?” Hazel asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Annabeth said.

Frank was in all black except for a purple suit coat and tie. Hazel had a floor length dress that seemed to shimmer in many shades of gold and light brown. Piper hugged Hazel. 

“Oh my god you look amazing!” She squealed. The two joined the circle and Percy and Jason laughed and had fun with their friends. Occasionally they had to encourage Nico to let loose and dance. Frank also looked out of place; but he was trying. Percy loved being with his friends, having fun, but he couldn’t get thoughts of Jason out of his head.

After about an hour of fun, dancing, and people breaking off to get water here and there; the first slow song came on. Everyone broke off into pairs: Will and Nico, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, Annabeth and Piper didn’t have dates so they danced together, they saw Reyna was standing alone and drew her into a three person slow dance. 

Percy put his hand on Jason’s waist and another in his hand and they began to dance. They looked into each other’s eyes and both were red in the face. 

“Are you having a good time?” Jason asked. 

“I’m having an amazing time.” Percy said. They continued to dance, they saw Nico slow dancing in Will’s arms and the other couples being sweet and adorable. The next song to come on was “I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You.” Percy felt his face get hot as he looked back at Jason. 

_Take my hand_

Percy looked over Jason’s shoulder. Piper, Annabeth and Reyna were all three staring at them sternly. 

_Take my whole life too_

Piper and Annabeth looked exasperated and both mouthed “do it now!” 

Reyna had on a look that said: do it. before I mash your faces together. Percy felt himself getting redder. 

_For I can’t help,_

He looked back at Jason who was still looking at him. 

_Falling in love with you._

Biting his lip a little bit in nervous anticipation. They leaned in close, and Percy pressed his lips to Jason’s. 

Suddenly nothing else existed in the world. Percy felt a jolt of electricity that he couldn’t explain. The music died away, so did the people, everything. They held each other and kept kissing. Jason made a soft noise and they finally pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together. They both softly caught their breath. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that,” Percy said. 

“You can have as many as you want.” Jason said with a beautiful smile on his face. Percy grinned and leaned in again and captured Jason’s lips in another kiss. 

When they pulled apart again most of their friends were watching them. Piper and Annabeth were bouncing around excitedly and quietly squealing to each other. Reyna gave Percy an approving smile. As if to say, about time you two.

The music picked back up again at the next song and everyone started dancing energetically again. Percy and Jason danced close together and kissed multiple times. It was almost as if they were both trying to make up for the kisses they’d wanted to give each other all week long. 

At one point they’d kissed enough that Leo said, “geez you two, get a room.” Piper punched his arm and he rubbed it, wincing.

As the night went on, Percy and Jason danced with their friends and each other. They saw a few eyes move towards them. When Percy and Jason had to stop to get some water, they walked hand in hand out to the hallway. 

Percy took a long drink and then he gave Jason a turn. When he stood up Jason brushed Percy’s chin. “What was that for?” He asked, “because you were dripping water down your chin and you’d have gotten your shirt soaked.” Jason answered.

The two boys laughed and kissed sweetly. Then they went back to join their friends in the gym.

A few minutes later, Drew walked up to the group in a gorgeous pink backless dress that showed off her feminine form. She also had gold bracelets on her wrists and strapped sandals on her feet. “Hey Jason,” she said trying to look as sweet as possible, giving Jason a big smile. “Wow, you look so fire in that suit!” Percy and Jason looked at each other, “uh... thanks Drew.” Jason said confused. “So, I was wondering...” she started looking off to the side as if embarrassed. “Would you want to dance with me for a little bit?” 

Jason looked taken aback, Drew continued, “I mean, you did get to dance with Peter-“ “Percy.” Percy interrupted, “whatever, the point is, you got to dance with him already, and you looked like you had such a great time and all that,” she took a few steps forward, and touched his arm, “but I was hoping I could get a little bit of attention from you.” She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “I want to get you alone so you can see what a real date and a real slow dance is like then I can show you I’m way better than that loser.” She pulled away kissing his cheek and nibbling his earlobe as a tease. 

“Drew...” Jason said looking at Percy who looked back at him nervously, and then back at Drew who gave a sexy winning smile. “Drew I told you, I’m here with Percy.” He said interlocking their fingers and holding them up for Drew to see. “Percy is my boyfriend, and I’d rather spend the dance with my adorable dork boyfriend than you.” 

Drew’s face went a gnarly shade of red. “Jason Grace, how many times must I tell you...” she got really angry, “the hot guys date the sexy girls, not the loser *boys*” she said emphasizing the word boys. “Jason, sweetie, I want you to be happy, but you should be with me not...” she looked Percy up and down with the face of someone who found a mouse, “that.”

“Drew, I can’t tell you enough times” Jason said emphasizing you. “I don’t like you like that, Percy is the one I care for, I would prefer it if you could just accept that.” Jason said and turned to Percy and kissed him deeply. 

Drew gave a frustrated growl. Then a voice behind her said, “is there a problem Miss. Tanaka?” It was Paul. “N-no Mr. Blofis.” She said embarrassed looking back at the boys. “I was just trying to tell Jason he should be here dating someone better than that.” She said indicating Percy. “Also that homosexual interactions are very offensive to some people, like people who’s fathers are on the school district’s board of directors.”

Paul sized her up, “I see,” he said calmly. “Well if that’s what you were doing, let me make this perfectly clear, it is not smart to reference your father’s position in the form of a threat or a bribe. It’s even more of a bad idea to threaten not only a chaperone at the dance you’re currently at, who can get you thrown out, but also your teacher, who can get you suspended, regardless of who your father is.” Drew looked thunderstruck, open mouthed, and looking slightly scared. “And one more thing,” Paul said looking back at her, “don’t ever insult my son like that ever again.” 

Drew stumbled backward then turned and stomped off. Paul looked back at the boys, nodded and smiled, “figured you needed some help.” He said then walked away into the crowd after both boys thanked him.

An hour or two later, the Principal came up, thanked everyone for coming, and told everyone to have a safe trip home. “So basically he means get out...” Leo said. 

Paul found the group standing out in the hallway, he gave Percy some money and said that they could all go out and have some fun if they wanted. Percy pocketed the money. 

Reyna said that they could take her car, “hold up...” Leo said, “you have a car?” “Yes, Valdez, I do.” “And it can take all of us?” Percy asked. “Well, it is an SUV.” She replied. Everyone gathered into the big black car and they decided to go to Steak n Shake. They all gathered around a table. Annabeth and Reyna both sat at the heads of the table. Percy and Jason sat next to each other, holding hands. 

After they ate and talked and had a good time, Reyna dropped off Percy and Jason at Percy’s house. As they disembarked Leo called, “remember love birds, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Everyone stared at him, Piper said “Leo there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do.” And the car pulled away. Walking up to the door, Percy said, “You know, Mom will want you to come in.” Jason smirked, “yeah I figured, but hey, at least it isn’t a school night!” They smiled at each other and they kissed. 

They walked in the house and Sally said, “wow you boys look like you had a fun time.” She gave them a knowing smile. “What was she smiling about?” Percy thought. That was when connections began to form in his head. “Oh my god he told you!” Percy said, Jason looking so adorably lost said, “wait what?” Paul walked out, “what did I do?” 

“You told her about mine and Jason’s kiss!” Percy said accusingly, “you know I seem to recall there being more than one” Paul teased, while Sally laughed a bit. Percy wined and hid his face in Jason’s shoulder, “don’t worry” Jason said patting his back, “I’ll protect you.” 

“Be careful Percy” sally laughed, “you won’t always be able to run to your boyfriend for help and protection.” At boyfriend, both boys frozen and both of their faces went beet red. 

Jason felt his phone vibrate and checked it. It was a text from Thalia saying that she was out with her friends, and that she wasn’t planning on being home til way later. When he told Percy, Sally piped up. “Why don’t you just stay here?” Percy’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Jason was equally stunned. “Wait seriously?” He asked. 

Sally and Paul looked at each other and nodded. “Yeah why not?” Paul said, “it’s a special night.” Jason sent Thalia a text asking if it was okay for him to stay the night the reply he got was: OMG dude. You better not sleep with that boy tonight! Yes you can stay over but you best be prepared for a sex check when we get home.” 

Jason felt his face redden. Percy looked at the phone and they shared a look, “great, now we’re getting it from both sides.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left it at a good spot, I will try to write more as quick as I can. You guys are all the best. If you’d like to message me directly my email is awilczynski@comcast.net, and make sure to mention the story in the subject so I know it’s important!


	8. Asleep in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason finally spend the night together and Jason learns a part of Percy’s past that Percy doesn’t like to relive. Sally mean while loves to tease and embarrass her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Give feedback on what you liked and what you though I could do better. I wanna make the best possible story for you guys.

Once they had hung up their dress clothes, at Sally’s insistence, the boys started getting ready for bed. Since they were the same height Jason was able to borrow some of Percy’s pajama pants. He usually slept shirtless so he felt comfortable enough with Percy to just wear the pajama pants. Percy said he’d voluntarily wear a shirt so that it wasn’t awkward. Percy was in a white t-shirt that hugged his toned frame and pajama pants that were slightly loose and clung to his hips a little. 

They brushed their teeth and Percy let Jason use some of his mouth wash. When Jason spit it out, he turned and gave Percy a kiss. Long and sweet, when he pulled away, Percy smacked his lips, “mmm minty fresh.” They laughed and walked out. They walked into Percy’s bedroom, “I still can’t believe your parents are letting us sleep in the same bed.” Jason said a little nervous. Percy got into the bed, scooting over some so Jason had enough room.

“I mean they trust us,” Percy said, propping his head up with his arm. They also know we’re not kids and are free to do what we want.” Jason smiled at him, “also the fact that there isn’t an open bed right now that available to be slept on and they won’t let you sleep on the couch.” Percy added, making Jason laugh a little.

Percy patted the spot next to him in bed and Jason climbed in. They shared a long sweet kiss as they got under the covers. Percy reached for the light when Jason put a hand on his chest. “Hey, thank you for such a wonderful evening, even though it was me who asked you out, you and your parents took the initiative on it.” “Of course!” Percy said, “I hope it was what you hoped for.” Jason blushed, “it was so much better.” They shared another long, passionate kiss, and then Percy clicked off the light.

As they lay in bed, Jason ran his hand over Percy’s chest, feeling how beautiful his boyfriend’s body was. As his hand went lower he felt a shift in the texture. He heard a small whimper coming from Percy. Jason stopped, “what is that?” “W-what do you mean?” Percy asked in a failed attempt to act confused. 

“That ridge and long thing on your upper stomach.” Jason put his hand up Percy’s shirt to feel it. “Is that...?” His voice trailed off. He heard the light clicked back on and he looked at Percy. The boy’s face was a mask of hurt, frustration, and attempted control. “Yeah,” he said calmly, “that is a scar.” 

Jason stared at him, he lifted up Percy’s shirt and looked, a faint line traced from the left side of abdomen, to near the the top right corner. “Percy, where...?” Jason started to ask but couldn’t bring himself to finish. He saw a sort of closed off expression cover Percy’s features. “You don’t have to tell me.” Jason amended, “I was just curious, it’s not my business to make you ta-“ Jason was stopped by Percy who put a hand on his mouth. 

“You have a right to know, especially if we’re going to be dating.” Percy said pulling his shirt off completely so as to not have to keep lifting it, and leaned back, propping his head up on his elbow again, and looked into Jason’s eyes. “I got it from my first step dad, Gabe.” 

————-Percy POV—————

When I was younger, Gabe was my step dad, my first stepdad. To this day, I couldn’t tell what possessed my mom to marry that creep. She kept saying he helped us in ways I didn’t know. All I know is her parents died in a plane crash and after that I don’t really know. 

He would always be playing poker with his buddies and he would even shake me down sometimes when he thought I had some left over lunch money or bus money. That’s how it was. Mom, who worked at a candy store called Sweet on America at the time, would come home from work and be forced to be his servant, always having to make food for him and his buddies, get them beers, and so on.

Occasionally he’d drink too much and he’d get violent. Usually he’d hit mom here and there, mostly it was yelling and throwing things. One night he was yelling more than usual, he had a spatula in his hand for some reason, and he hit her across the face with it. I got really mad and I grabbed the nearest thing I could find which was a knife. I ran at him and he hit me with it next and the knife fell out of my hand. 

“Oh you wanna play with knives, huh punk?” Gabe asked, he grabbed the knife and held it under my chin, he pressed so hard he drew blood. “Why don’t I use this one to gut you like a fish? How’s that sound?” He slashed the knife across my belly cutting my shirt open and leaving a deep, gash on my skin. 

Mom screamed and hit him in the head with a vase of flowers, breaking it. The she grabbed me, and ran me to the car. She drove me to the hospital to get it taken care of. The reason there’s a scar is because the knife wasn’t clean, it was gross and some nasty stuff had infected the wound. 

Come to find out the next day, Gabe had tried to follow us, and a combination of how drunk he was, and the head injury he’d taken he had gotten him into a big accident where his car had been nearly disintegrated by a semi truck that had jack knifed him at top speed. 

Mom told the cops what happened, that he had injured us both and that he was driving drunk and that she’d given him that nasty gash in order to get him off of me. 

—————-Jason——————-

Jason was looking at Percy, stunned. “Jesus...” he said. “Yeah,” Percy said looking away, it almost looked like he was embarrassed. “Hey what is it?” Jason asked, putting his hand on Percy’s face coaxing him to look at Jason. 

“I just don’t want you thinking any less of me for it...” Percy replied. “Percy why would I?” Jason asked, looking deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Percy, I’ve liked you for so long, that its honestly hard to think of a time when I didn’t like you.” Percy blushed a little at that, “please don’t ever think I’d ever judge you,” Jason continued. “Percy...” he said, his face going red, “I love you.”

Percy blushed a little, and Jason leaned in and they shared a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away to breathe, they touched their foreheads together. “I love you too” Percy replied.

Jason leans over and turns the light off, and both boys wrapped their arms around each other. Jason felt Percy’s warm skin against his and he smiled, and they fell asleep like that. 

—————Percy—————

Percy woke up in his boyfriend’s arms, he looked at Jason’s sleeping face and grinned. He leaned in, and pressed their lips. Jason started and then smiled at Percy. “Wow, good morning too!” Jason said with a smile. “How’d you sleep?” Percy asked, “really well actually, what about you?” Jason replied. “Really good” Percy smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. 

They made sure they went down to the kitten to find Sally making breakfast and humming to herself. She saw them and smiled “Good morning boys!” She said, “how’d you sleep?” “Really well, thank you” Jason said giving Percy a smile, “yeah real well” Percy agreed. 

“Mmm I’ll bet you did.” Sally said with a wink to Percy, which made his face go red, “mom!” Percy complained. 

Sally grinned innocently, “Why don’t you boys go shower and by then I should have breakfast done.” Then she added teasingly, “it might be more efficient though if you took separate showers.” Both boys went red in the face at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you guys have caught up to me, I’m trying to think of how to expand the story. So what might happen is I might have to miss a week or two if I can’t come up with anything this week. I promise I will new chapters to you guys as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the next chapter next week, so be on the look out for it if you enjoyed this chapter, I know it’s kind of short, I’m working on making them longer.


End file.
